


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by OswinGaradex



Series: Random Little Ships [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinGaradex/pseuds/OswinGaradex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel questions if she every was actually straight while she kisses a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

Mable Pines was not a lesbian. To her knowledge, she had always been straight. Through past experience she had only had relationships and attractions to boys. So why had she just leaned forward towards Pacifica Northwest? What had she done to make their faces so dangerously close and their lips touch? Why was she sitting here kissing a girl?Why was the girl kissing her back?

Not that it wasn't nice, it was just...odd. Not that she didn't think being gay was okay, she just had never picture herself in that situation. Like how she was right now.

She didn't think being gay was a bad thing at all. She had plenty of homosexual friends. It didn't reslly matter to her. As long as you were a good person inside, Mabel didn't care what you looked like, what clothes you wore, what bands you liked best or your sexual preference. The list went on too, a fact she prided herself on very much. As long as you were good inside, you could be friends with Mabel Pines!

What was even more confusing was the fact that the girl she was kissing was the girl she had just been having an argument with less than ten seconds ago! Pacifica and her were enemies, right? They couldn't work together, they disagreed on everything and yet, here they were...kissing.

It was all so strange to the bubbly Pines twin. Over the course of last summer she had several "epic summer romances" which had all crashed and burned. Norman had turned out to be a bunch of Gnomes dressed up in a people suit, and Gideon had tried to kidnap her and kill Dipper. So maybe they weren't romances but more of...flings? None of them had ever gotten very far, that was for sure.

Thinking on that, maybe she had always been gay. Maybe the relationships with the guys had never panned out because there never was actually anything there. None of those little attractions for those guys (and gnomes) in her failed summer romances seemed to hold a candle to what she was feeling right now.

Her lips weren't kissing just another girls lips, they were kissing soft caramel and chocolate wrapped in joy and warmth. It was like a spark inside of her had been ignited and electricity was passing between their lips. It felt amazing and beautiful and so so...right.

So when Pacifica pulled away, Mabel leaned after her slightly as the beautiful, fiery sensation was lost. Her face flushed quickly and the young teen turned a bright pink.

"Oh uh...sorry!" Was all she could think of to say, her mind suddenly having seemed to have gone numb.

"What? Oh fine!" Pacifica was blushing a strawberry color as well. The Northwest seemed short on words. "Fine, it was fine! Whatever." She added.

The two sat there in silence. Mabel's arms weighed down on the table in front of her. The two girls breathing seemed to fill the room as for a minute, both tried to think of something to say. Pacifica at last broke the tension.

"You know I totally beat you at that!" She said sassily and smirked.

"What? No way! Clearly I was better!" Mabel shot back.

"Of course I was!" Pacifica retorted. "Just look how pink you turned!"

Mabel felt a surge of anger and wondered how in the world they had just kissed a second ago. "Yeah, well you should see yourself! Your looking quite red!"

Pacifica let out a tiny growl. "Oh yeah? Well maybe it's because a girl wearing a ridiculously silly sweater just kissed me!"

"My sweater is not ridiculous!" Mabel shouted and stood up out of her chair.

"Is so!" Pacifica yelled back, standing up to mirror Mabel.

"Is not!"

"It's the one with the puppy playing basketball, of course it's silly!" Pacifica shouted back, her head suddenly less than an inch away from Mabel's.

"Well it's not as silly as your-" Mabel stopped mid sentence and sighed. "How on Earth did we just kiss?"

"I don't know, it's weird right?" Pacifica answered with a matching sigh. "I mean, I still really hate you."

"Yeah, the feeling is mutual." Mabel answered, and paused for a moment. "So wanna kiss again?"

"Duh!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope that came out semi okay. I was going for the "I hate you so shut up and kiss me so I don't have to hear your voice" sort of thing. Sadly, I think that was too long for a title. Please comment/review.


End file.
